Night Of Champions
Night of Champions promo on David and Hunter* Match 1) Kyle Smith c vs. Rated Peep Superstar for the World Heavyweight Title Promo: *Syed comes out* Now, I know, last week, I did lose to an opponent I have humble respect for, but I asked for this match, because I believe I deserve a second chance to prove myself, I want a match against SGA, Simon George Asmar, this guy, is a beast, a massive tank who I believe, I can defeat, I admit, I lost fair and square on Friday, go SGA, lets go *SGA comes out, and is about to speak with mic as he goes up to Syed but hits him in the face with it, with fans booing, thus the match begins* Match 2) CM Punk The Ultimate Savior vs. Simon George Asmar ''' Promo (I know I screwed up on Smackdown putting David in that match by accident, and I accidentally said BITW was US champ, so I will just put TUO in this match) *TUO comes out* Now, after a hard thought victory on Smackdown, thus earning my way into this match, and with my downfall as of late, I plan to pick myself back up by winning the EFW Intercontinental title against BITW ! '''Match 3) Best In The World vs. The Ultimate Opportunist for the Intercontinental Championship *They Shake hands before the match but Ante refuses to shake hands whether he wins or loses the match, with his tweener gimmick) *Samir comes out* Everybody here just shut up, stop your winging and your whining because I am here and am not going, I am here for 1 purpose only, to take the United States Title from that worthless, pathetic Ivan, Ivan “The Destroyer” as he is now known as, pfft, pathetic, and you know what else is pathetic, if the fact that I am even in this stupid match, I should be in the main event with Hunter and David for the EFW title, in fact, just David, Hunter is worthless and doesn’t deserve shit, I deserve - *Ivan’s music hits* Samir, you think you really special huh ? Look, I have told you not to underestimate me, luckily for BITW, he had I good, respectful, hard working, talented opponent and they had a great match which everybody enjoyed, no matter WHO WON, I wanted the same but unfortunately, haha, I got you, piece of trash, no sportsmanship, or charisma, just a whiny, untalented little egotistical punk Match 4) Samir The Cerebral Assassin vs. Ivan The Destroyer c *Nexus and Adam come out* Adam - Oh, I guess this is our little routine right ? We come out, you boo, we end up stealing the show and you all start crying ? Nexus - Yeah, just watch us beat Raj and Azz tonight, we’re confident, we’re cocky, and we’re ready to go, nothings gonna stop us tonight Adam - So get ready for a squash, tag match ladies and gentleman, be prepared to see an ass whoopin’, heartpoundin’, flat out BEAT DOWN Match 5) Nexus and Adam EEF vs. WWE Champion and Raj Singh for the tag titles ' '''Match 6) David Falcon c vs. Ghost Hunter for the EFW Title ' ' ' '''BQ: Rate Card ??????????